


Would Anyone Love Me?

by JustLynnched



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Gets a Hug, Clay | Dream Has a Harem (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Every relationship with Clay | Dream is onesided, F/M, M/M, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Reverse Dream Harem, Sad Ending, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Song: Sorry (Halsey), Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLynnched/pseuds/JustLynnched
Summary: Reverse Dream Harem to the song Heather by Conan Gray.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamedude, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/Liam | HBomb94, GeorgeNotFound/Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/Sally
Comments: 44
Kudos: 391





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: This is written in the Minecraft World, but they have a game they can play on their phones, called Among Us.

Dream shivered as Wilbur sighed, looking up at the snow.

"At least I have a resistance to the cold. Here, take my sweater. Put it on, and I'll walk you back to Techno's house." Wilbur took off his signature yellow sweater, and gave it to Dream. Dream blushed, pink tinting whatever parts of his cheeks that weren't already red from the cold, and put it on over his white tee. "Don't try to get me to wear it, it looks better on you than it does on me. Keep it! I have a lot more."

_I still remember, third of December, me in your sweater_   
_You said it looked better on me than it did on you_

He smiled as Techno began to scold him for going out in just a tee-shirt. The piglin hybrid gave him a blanket and hot chocolate. Techno plopped down next to Dream on the couch, grabbing him and placing him on his lap, cuddling him in front of the blazing but comforting fire, ready to warm up the masked man. Dream blushed, but he couldn't let Techno know. He couldn't tell him that he liked him.

_Only if you knew, how much I liked you_

He was sitting at a café with George, when he saw a familiar figure walk by. 

"Is that Minx? Holy cow she looks beautiful." George said in adoration of his crush, deaf to the sound of the heart of the man sitting next to him shattering. Dream watched as George's eyes trailed appreciatively over Minx's figure, and he sighed sadly internally. George was too immersed in Minx to notice his friend's suffering.

_But I watch your eyes as she_   
_Walks by_

Corpse and Dream were lying on the grass, looking up at the bright blue sky, and naming clouds. Corpse's voice never failed to make Dream blush. Sykkuno appeared near them somewhere, and Corpse quickly sat up. Sykkuno ran up to them, planted a kiss on Corpse's cheek, and smiled as bright as the sun at Dream. Corpse quickly began to tell Sykkuno about the clouds, and Dream watched as Corpse was willingly hypnotized by Sykkuno's love. They were so in love, while Dream would always die alone.

_What a sight for sore eyes, brighter than a blue sky_   
_She's got you mesmerized while I die_

Dream watched as Fundy walked up to him, and sat down. His lips swollen and red, his hair and his fur on his ears was ruffled. His top three buttons were unbuttoned, showing off purple marks with small indents. His tail was wagging intensely, and his hat was sideways. He looked like a mess, and Dream was disheartened. Of course, he had to like HBomb back. Dream knew he wasn't nearly as attractive as HBomb, and he knew that he would never be the cause of Fundy in such a state.

_Why would you ever kiss me?_   
_I'm not even half as pretty_

Dream watched from a little bit away as Sally shivered, and Wilbur smiled, a loving and caring smile as he handed Sally his own sweater. He wrapped his long arms around the shapeshifter, and picked her up with ease. He began to carry her to his house, warming her up and talking with her the whole while.

Dream remembered the sweater that he had in his closet, and sighed. He hadn't been that loving to him. It was clear that the gesture was just friendly, and this one was of pure untainted love.

_You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester_

Dream and Techno were sparring, and Dream was having fun. Techno had straddled him to put a sword to his neck, and Dream burned it into his memory so that if he couldn't live a life with Techno as his loved one in real life, he could live out a life with Techno in his fantasies. But then Quackity had arrived, and Techno immediately ditched Dream in favor of sparring with Quackity, giving comments and helping him learn how to fight better, and giving kisses on Quackity's lips between rounds. Dream sighed and put away his sword. Oh how he wished he was the duck hybrid.

_But you like her better_   
_(Wish I were Heather)_

He and Niki sat on a roof, talking. Niki had been one of the only people to understand him, so when he saw George walking with Minx, holding her hand, and quickly slipping his hand out of her grasp, putting his arm around her shoulder, smiling and placing a quick kiss on her cheek. Dream sighed as he felt his heart get colder, shattering even further. Niki looked at him, and pulled him into a hug, telling him it would be alright.

_Watch as she stands with her, holding your hand_   
_Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder_

They were playing Among Us, and Dream sighed as he followed Corpse around. Corpse was the imposter, and had killed him almost instantly. It had been enough time for his kill bar to go down, and he saw Corpse walk up to Sykkuno, and give him an in-game kiss on the cheek. Since they were all sitting in a circle, he heard Sykkuno giggle, and smile brightly at Corpse. Oh how he wished he was the imposter, so he could kill Sykkuno.

_But how could I hate her? She's such an angel_   
_But then again, kinda wish she were dead as she_   
_Walks by_

HBomb had sat down, telling Fundy about all the science behind why the sky was blue, and Fundy listened intently, watching HBomb's eyes light up with interest. Fundy placed a kiss on his lips, and HBomb blushed, his cheeks getting dusted with pastel pink by the gods. Dream felt like crying as he saw Fundy listening to the science intently. HBomb had Fundy on a leash that Fundy had handed him, and he used him in the nicest way possible.

_What a sight for sore eyes, brighter than a blue sky_   
_She's got you mesmerized while I die_

Dream was at a party, with half a mind to drink all his problems away. But Wilbur sat down next to him, and Dream didn't want to get drunk and say something that couldn't be taken back later. Wilbur sighed, and he looked at Sally with barely concealed lust. "She's so beautiful . . . Makes me want to show her just how much I love her."

Dream rolled his eyes, and punched Wilbur on the shoulder, putting on a mask of happiness where his usual smiley mask was. "Why are you telling me, dumbass?"

Wilbur grinned and got up, and dragged Sally out of the party.

_Why would you ever kiss me?_   
_I'm not even half as pretty_

They were walking to Techno's house so that Techno could confirm that they were real golden apples, and not just yellow apples, and he saw that Techno was missing his signature cape.

"Where'd your cape go, Pinky?" Dream asked, forgetting how in love Techno was with Quackity.

"Gave it to my little butcher. It's cold out here, and I didn't want him to freeze." Techno asked, a look of fondness on his face.

Dream felt his chest grow colder even with his hoodie. How he wished Techno would call him his little puppeteer.

_You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester_   
_But you like her better_   
_(I wish I were Heather)_

He sobbed in Niki's arms, telling her all of his problems. 

"I want to be her, Niki. I want to be Minx, not Dream. I want someone to love me like I love them, and once upon a time, George loved me. How I wish I was Minx, Niki. I would gladly lose my identity for love.

Niki only pulled him closer, hugging him tight.

_(Oh) Wish I were Heather_   
_(Oh, oh) Wish I were Heather_

He turned the corner of the street, and he saw Corpse and Sykkuno making out in an alleyway. The pair pulled away, still not noticing him, and began breathing heavily. Dream walked a little closer, careful to keep himself hidden, and he heard Corpse.

"Sykkuno, my love, you are the most beautiful person on this planet."

Dream sighed, water threatening to flow from his glassy eyes, and walked away swiftly.

_Why would you ever kiss me?_   
_I'm not even half as pretty_

He was on a platonic date with Niki, and they were having an incredible amount of fun. That was, until it started raining. Dream, ever the gentleman, offered Niki his hoodie, which she took with gratefulness. They saw somewhere near them, Fundy giving his revolutionary jacket to HBomb, the latter snuggling into it. Dream clenched his fists, and NIki smiled sadly and hugged him.

_You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester_   
_But you like her better_   
_Wish I were_

"Sally. I dream of being Quackity. I want to be Minx. I want to trade lives with Sykkuno. I wish I were HBomb." Dream said to Niki, and his friend - no, sister - hugged him. And Dream cried for the love of people that already belonged, heart, body, mind and soul to someone else. Someone's that he could never hate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) Part Two

Wilbur sighed as he saw the many calls from the contact “Dreamie”. How was he supposed to know that Dream liked him? He, as well as Techno, George, Corpse and Fundy had been told by Niki, and all of them had been shocked that they had had a chance with their crush. But then they had dated others, and they had lost it. Wilbur had ignored Dream to be petty while he was dating Sally, and it had been months. Now, with their recent break up, Wilbur felt sorry for being so mean to someone who didn’t deserve it.

_ I've missed your calls for months it seems _ _  
_ _ Don't realise how mean I can be _   
  
Techno sighed. He didn’t often date people, but he had spent so much time with Quackity, trying to pretend he was living his perfect life, dating Dream. Don’t get him wrong, he did love the hilarious duck hybrid, but he always had and would always have a special place in his heart for the masked man that was the thief of his and many other’s hearts. And to think that Dream liked him? It was like buying a ring instead of a necklace you really liked, thinking it was too expensive. And as it turns out, the necklace is cheaper than the ring, but someone else already bought it. He had wasted his chance.   
  
_ 'Cause I can sometimes treat the people _ _  
_ _ That I love like jewelry _   
  
George felt like crying. He still remembered Dream always teasing him, asking him to tell him that he loved Dream. He never in a million years would have thought that Dream actually loved him. George loved Dream too, but he was afraid that if he said what the green clad man had always asked him to say, he would spill his entire heart to Dream, and the other would hate him forever or think he was disgusting. He also remembered asking Dream one of the questions that had driven them apart.   
  
“Just tell me you hate me.”   
  
That had forever changed everything, and he felt so incredibly bad for ruining his chances with his lifelong crush, but he couldn’t fix it. Dream belonged to someone else now. Someone who loved him more than he loved everything in the whole world.   
  
_ 'Cause I can change my mind each day _ _  
_ _ I didn't mean to try you on _   
  
Corpse sighed. He and Dream had always been great friends, better friends than the ever smiling man and George had ever been. He remembered Dream’s birthday, and remembered how he loved key lime pie, and remembered how Drista acted when she was nervous, hell, he even remembered Dream’s moms favorite song! But he was too dense to remember how Dream acted when he was flustered, and had conveniently forgotten how Dream looked at someone he liked. It was too late now. Besides, even though he loved Sykkuno, he would always have a special place in his heart for Dream, and he prayed to the god he didn’t particularly believe in that Dream would be willing to accept him as a friend after this entire ordeal.   
  
_ But I still know your birthday _ _  
_ _ And your mother's favorite song _ _  
_   
Fundy sobbed. How was he to know that Dream loved him! He didn’t believe him when he said he didn’t kiss back, because Dream, despite the fact that he also loved George, would never kiss someone on his wedding day. They hadn’t ended up getting married, and Fundy was left to spill tears over what could have been if Fundy wasn’t as stupidly dense as he was then. Then he felt bad, for his perfect lover HBomb, who wasn’t involved. He vowed to love him at least half as much as he loved Dream, because nobody could even come close to how much he loved the green man.   
  
_ So I'm sorry to my unknown lover _ _  
_ _ Sorry that I can't believe _   
  
Wilbur knew that he was a charming person. So many people liked him, liked his personality, liked his looks, liked his songs. But nobody, other than Dream and Sally, loved him. He hadn’t known what romantic love had felt like from his point of view until he met Dream, and however much he loved his salmon girlfriend, he would never love her as much as he loved Dream. But they both had loved him, and since Wilbur hadn’t known what people act like when in love when he met Dream, he never had a chance against fate’s cruel way of playing with feelings like they were puppets on strings.   
  
_ That anybody ever really _ _  
_ _ Starts to fall in love with me _   
  
Techno knew that someone had been in love with him before he had started dating Quackity. An anonymous sender would send flowers, pastries, potatoes and love letters, typewritten. The letters were written so incredibly well that Techno, as an english major, had been surprised at the sheer amount of word variety used to describe Techno’s hair. He knew it wasn’t Quackity, but how could he have known that the packages, arranged with such care and patience, belonged to the most perfect man on the server: someone who had no patience, and no time to stop. Dream was always doing some sort of sport, be it mental or physical, and had no time to make the packages. Or at least, Techno thought so. The sweets inside love packages looked like they had came from Niki and Captain Puffy, andTechno had asked them if someone constantly bought pastries, but nobody bought them as many times as Techno had been sent the packages, so when he came to the conclusion that they were homemade, that automatically made Dream the least likely culprit to be sending the packages. Techno knew now that he was dead wrong, and he had been blinded by his doubt.   
  
_ Sorry to my unknown lover _ _  
_ _ Sorry I could be so blind _   
  
George had run away after the argument with Dream that had put an unbreakable divide between them, and he had left Dream behind, to suffer at the hands of the world. For the world had a twisted way of playing dolls, making every toy want to be in control, only to tear it away when they were so close to being in control of their destiny. George and Dream had always been best friends, and when George had ran away, he knew that Dream's heart had shattered into pieces that 

never be picked up. Or so George thought. Because he knew from experience that Dream fell in love easily, and was just like a newborn deer, stumbling blindly and naively into love. But to fall out of love? Dream would be stuck in the whole, trying to get out on his own, until the ground erodes and he could then get out.   
  
Didn't _ mean to leave you _ _  
_ _ And all of the things that we had behind _ _  
_ _ Ooh _ _  
_ _ Ooh _ _  
_ _ Ooh _   
  
Corpse and Dream had gone out to get ice cream once, before Corpse had started dating Sykkuno. Corpse had taken off his mask once they were back in the comforting safety of Corpse's apartment, and Dream had looked at him in awe, eyes tracing and retracing each and every one of Corpse's scars that mangled his face. Corpse hated them all, but it seemed Dream loved them. Dream unclasped his mask, and Corpse started at the divine beauty that was Dreams face, neither distinctly male nor female, and after he tore his eyes from Dreams perfect face that complemented every other perfect part of Dreams figure, he began to eat his ice cream. When Dream leaned into his face to wipe off some excess ice cream, he blushed 50 shades of red, and stuttered his way through saying he wanted to use the restroom. Corpse knew he was a coward, hiding away until his blush retreated, but he didn't know any other way to deal with issues other than to put his tail between his legs and run as far away as possible.   
  
I _ run away when things are good _ _  
_ _ And never really understood _ _  
_ _ The way you laid your eyes on me _ _  
_ _ In ways that no one ever could _   
  
Fundy kissed HBomb in front of the community house, and for a moment, he was reminded of Dream. HBombs figure flickered between Dream and HBomb, and Fundy closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to deal with the overflowing guilt of wanting his figure to stay as Fundys ex-fiance. Fundy had been ignorant, and he couldn't see the truth that his ex-fiance was telling him. And with that, Fundy had shattered part of Dreams heart, and for that, he was more villainous than said heartbroken man was painted by Tommy. Why was he so stupid? Fundy almost shook his head, then remembered he was kissing his boyfriend. Fundy felt even more guilt wash over him. HBomb didn't deserve someone who loves someone else over tyem. But HBomb wanted him, so he continued to kiss the man who had no clue that he wasn't the one running through Fundys head.   
  
_ And so it seems I broke your heart _ _  
_ _ My ignorance has struck again _   
  
Wilbur was blind. Not physically, despite the fact that he wore glasses, but emotionally. He was one of the most emotionally stable people on the server, and he hadn't seen Dream fall in love with him. That time when he invited Dream to go on a date with him, and the many times he said "no homo" on the date must have shattered his heart. That was the start of their dynamical relationship, and it had ended when Wilbur had started dating Sally. The many flirty jokes that had occured because of Wilbur must have tore Dream open, like a surgeon preforming a surgery to remove someone's heart. Because that was exactly what Wilbur had done, he had torn out Dreams heart, painful and slow. (I'm sorry, author's note. Woe to thee ye people of order is stuck in my head, and "they thought to crush me painful and slow" is the line I got it from. If recognize the line "painful and slow", that's were it is from. I know I get really mad when I heard a line and I have no idea where I heard it before.)   
  
I _ failed to see it from the start _ _  
_ _ And tore you open 'til the end _   
  
The mysterious packages continued to arrive when Techno was dating Quackity, so he knew it wasn't him. Techno constantly doubted that the beanie wearing man actually loved him, because Quackity was not the best at showing affection. The only person he knew loved him was the anonymous package guy, and even then, he wondered if it was some elaborate joke. And since he thought that it wasn't Dream, he was quite sure Dream didn't love him,so he did not bother to ruin his friendship with the speedrunner, despite the chance that he was wrong. Oh how Techno wished he was more confident, so that he could have lived out his perfect fantasy life with Dream.   
  
And _ I'm sorry to my unknown lover _ _  
_ _ Sorry that I can't believe _ _  
_ _ That anybody ever really _ _  
_ _ Starts to fall in love with me _   
  
George was upset. He should really have known that the endless teasing from Dream was not fake. He should have known that Dream had actually liked him, and he should have responded. Because it was true, he did love Dream. He loved him, and now he had lost his chance due to being blind. He was colorblind, so he couldn't appreciate Dream the way he wanted to be seen, and then he was blind to Dreams advances, despite the fact that he had been waiting for them for a long time. He sighed, and he waited for Minx to join him in his bed. He might have loved Minx, but he loved Dream a lot more. If he had ever understood that Dream had actually liked him, he would have instantly broken up with Minx and gotten together with Dream.   
  
_ Sorry to my unknown lover _ _  
_ _ Sorry I could be so blind _   
  
Corpse had been waiting to confess for the whole month. He had been waiting, planning, hoping that Dream would accept and he would like him back. Then, Sykkuno came into the picture. Kind, sweet and handsome, Sykkuno did love Corpse. And Corpse, already in doubt of the fact that Dream would accept his feelings, and not wanting to ruin his relationship, began to hang out with Sykkuno. And every day, he fell into love with Sykkuno. But he didn't love Sykkuno more than Dream, and he left his long time crush behind, heartbroken.   
  
_ Didn't mean to leave you _ _  
_ _ And all of the things that we had behind _   
  
Fundy and Dream were doing a project on coding, and they were supposed to meet up at Niki's bakery. He had been waiting for 15 minutes, when Dream burst in, an apologetic and sheepish look on his face. He waved an Fundy at sat down, apologizing for being late. Fundy looked him over, as he let Dream apologize. His fluffy blond hair was messed up more than usual, and his lips were swollen. His forest green eyes were slightly glazed over. Purple and red bruises were visble on his neck, under his slightly off center hoodie. He looked like a mess, but a mess that wanted to be that way. He watched Dream fix his hoodie, and they got to work on the project. It seemed that Dream had moved on, and loves someone more than he did Fundy.   
  
And _ someone will love you _ _  
_ _ Someone will love you _ _  
_ _ Someone will love you _ _  
_ _ But someone isn't me _   
  
Wilbur, Techno, George, Corpse and Fundy watched as Dream walked up to someone, and planted a kiss on their lips. The other smiled, and started another kiss, this one longer than the previous one. When they finally pulled away, the other picked up Dream, and Dream wrapped his legs around his waist. He looped his arms around the others shoulders, and giggled as the taller clasped his hands under Dreams behind, and let out a breath of air.   
  
"Hey Sammy! I missed you so much!"   
  
And AwesamDude, the only person who had the confidence to ask out the Aphrodite of the server, grinned and replied.   
  
"I missed you too, my little DayDream."   
  
And _ someone will love you _ _  
_ _ Someone will love you _ __  
_ Someone will love you _ _  
_ __ But someone isn't me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Bet I fooled you for most of the song! Who am I kidding, you guys probably read the tags. If you guys have read my Angsty Oneshots, I love adding my own spin onto prompts, and since I don't really watch Illumina (I should), I made it AwesamDude, since he is so incredibly underrated. So, I made it AwesamDream. Sorry if you really wanted it to be IllumiDream, but yeah! That’s that. I had a lot of fun writing this, so I might write more of these. Feel free to request! Also, quick note, I don’t really ship DNF, but! Only because it’s incredibly overrated. It’s not a bad ship, and I like their dynamic, but it’s so overrated and I do my best to avoid it when possible. And no, I didn't do the full song. The way I cut it, I realized that it was incredibly repetitive. I just really wanted to get this out.


End file.
